On The Flip Side
by Musical Rhythm
Summary: "I trusted you.." Heartbreak. "Fuck you!" Anger. "I can't believe this.." Devastation. Who wants to get sucked in this? No one right? What happens when the girls get sucked into all of this. Read and find out. Full better summary in the story! Second page!
1. Character Description

**Hey guys! This is just a description of the characters! I highly recommend reading this so that you're not confused. I'm twisting up their names a little bit because I'm a bit tired of seeing Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup ect in every fanfic that I read! And in this fanfic I want them to have more.. normal names. Don't get me wrong I love their original names and I'm still going to use them in this story, but not all the time cuz they're going to have different names. Hope it doesn't seem weird to you guys, but please give it a shot! Anyways, on to the description!**

* * *

 _ **Girls**_

 **Bubbles**

 **Name** : Melanie Bubbles Caster

 **Age:** 25

 **Born:** New York

 **Career** : Chef/baker

 **Siblings:** Tyler, older brother

 **Best trait:** Kindness

 **Personality:** Kind, understanding, honest, caring, compassionate, sucker for romance, genuine, harsh when need be, sensitive.

 **Pets** : 1 cat 1 dog 1 bunny 2 hedgehogs

 **Best friends:** Stephanie, Nicki , Diajah, Robin, Analiah, Ryan.

 **Lover:** None

 **Favorite Movie:** 101 Dalmatians

 **Favorite color:** Baby blue

 **Favorite music genres:** Piano, Jazz, country, peaceful violin

 **Favorite types of shows:** How-to cooking shows, competitive cooking shows, animal shows, cartoons

 **Dislikes:** Liars, cheaters, mean people, heartbreakers

 **Likes:** Animals, gardening, singing, peaceful walks, cooking/baking, playing the piano, babies, painting

* * *

 **Blossom**

 **Name:** Stephanie Blossom Stars

 **Age:** 26

 **Born:** Canada

 **Career:** Secretary for the CEO of an advertisement help company/social media help

 **Siblings:** 2 younger twin siblings, Zack and Baily

 **Best trait:** Intelligence

 **Personality:** Confident, Professional, kind, competitive, stubborn, mature, patient, easy to fluster

 **Pets:** 1 cat

 **Best friends:** Melanie, Nicki, Diajah, Analiah, Robin

 **Lover:** None

 **Favorite movie:** Finding Nemo

 **Favorite color:** Pink

 **Favorite music genres:** Classical, soft and peaceful instrumental, acoustic

 **Favorite types of shows:** Debating, non-fictional documentaries, reality shows, cartoons

 **Dislikes:** Liars, people who are cocky and full of themselves

 **Likes:** neatness, playing violin, going to the movies, running, studying

* * *

 **Buttercup**

 **Name:** Nicki Buttercup McGuire

 **Age:** 26

 **Born:** Chicago

 **Career:** Boxer

 **Siblings:** Kennedy, little sister. Gavin, older brother

 **Best trait:** Never gives up

 **Personality:** head-strong, stubborn, confident, athletic, challenging, courageous, upfront, easily angered, impatience

 **Pets:** 1 snake, 1 dog, 1 turtle

 **Best friends:** Stephanie, Melanie, Diajah, Analiah, Robin, Mitch, CJ

 **Lover:** Daniella Frost

 **Favorite Movie:** Annabelle's creation, Hunger games

 **Favorite color:** Lime green

 **Favorite music genres:** rock, hip-hip, pop

 **Favorite types of shows:** Wrestling, boxing, roasting shows, shows like Ridiculousness, cartoons, comedy, sports

 **Dislikes:** losing, being proven wrong, spiders

 **Likes:** Winning, boxing with people, guys and girls who are in shape, eating, working out

* * *

 **Diajah**

 **Name:** Diajah Renee Williams

 **Look:** Dark caramel skin, light brown eyes, semi-long curly dark brown hair, big lips (but not too big, juusst right ;) ) hourglass figure, dimples

 **Age:** 26

 **Born:** Louisiana

 **Career:** Hairdresser

 **Siblings:** Younger sister, Tay-Tay. Younger Brother, Javon. Baby brother, Marquez.

 **Best trait:** Hard working

 **Personality:** Hostile, funny, courageous, driven, dedicated, caring (only to people who are close to her) bold

 **Pets:** None

 **Best friends:** Analiah, Stephanie, Melanie, Nicki, Tay-Tay

 **Lover:** None

 **Favorite Movie (s):** Remember the titans, Hidden figures, The New Edition Story, barbershop(all), Princess and the frog, Moana

 **Favorite color:** Purple

 **Favorite music genres:** Pop, hip-hop, soul music, folk music, Classical, R&B

 **Favorite types of shows:** Biographies, comedy, action, cooking, cartoons

 **Dislikes:** Flirtatious people, disrespectful people, overly confident people, messy things

 **Likes:** Eating, doing hair, cleaning, binge watching her favorite shows, gentlemen

* * *

 **Analiah**

 **Name:** Analiah Bell Washington

 **Look:** Silky milk white skin, Long curly auburn hair, light brown eyes, full lips, slim hourglass figure

 **Age:** 25

 **Born:** Paris

 **Career:** Fashion designer/Model

 **Siblings:** none

 **Best trait:** Generous

 **Personality:** Think of Rarity from mlp (can't really describe her, lol)

 **Pets:** 1 dog

 **Best friends:** Diajah, Stephanie, Melanie, Nicki

 **Lover:** None

 **Favorite Movie:** Lilo and Stich

 **Favorite color:** All pretty colors, sparkles, sequins, ect

 **Favorite music genres:** peaceful music, piano, classical, fancy

 **Favorite types of shows:** Fashion, competitive fashion

 **Dislikes:** Ugly colors, Ugly designs, mean people, big animals, messiness, bugs

 **Likes:** small animals, beautiful designs, dancing, fluffy things, fancy things, shopping

* * *

 _ **Boys**_

 **Brick**

 **Name:** Kyle Brick Lyon

 **Age:** 27

 **Born:** Massachusetts

 **Career:** C.E.O

 **Siblings:** Older sister, Shina

 **Best trait:** Focused

 **Personality:** Cold, stubborn, cocky, confident, teasing, masculine

 **Pets:** none

 **Best friends:** Jace, Dave, CJ, Mitch

 **Lover:** none

 **Favorite movie:** Home alone

 **Favorite color:** Red

 **Favorite music genre:** R&B

 **Favorite types of shows:** Crime and action

 **Dislikes:** Clingy girls, girls who flirt to much, people who challenge him, being proven wrong

 **Likes:** Being above everyone, spicy foods, puppies and kittens, working out

* * *

 **Butch**

 **Name:** Dave Butch Smith

 **Age:** 27

 **Born:** Colorado

 **Career:** Boxer

 **Siblings:** Little sister, Kiara

 **Best trait:** Motivate

 **Personality:** Kind of slow to anger (depends on the situation), teasing, flirtatious, masculine, sometimes cocky, patient (sometimes)

 **Pets:** 1Dog

 **Best friends:** Kyle, Jace, CJ, Mitch

 **Lover:** none

 **Favorite movie:** 21 jump street (all)

 **Favorite color:** Dark green

 **Favorite music genres:** Rock, pop

 **Favorite types of shows:** sports, comedy, crime and action

 **Dislikes:** Losing, overly confident people, unfairness

 **Likes:** People who like the same thing as him, a challenge, working out

* * *

 **Boomer**

 **Name:** Jace Boomer Jones

 **Age:** 26

 **Born:** Hawaii

 **Career:** Chef

 **Siblings:** Little sister, Sophie

 **Best trait:** Mellow

 **Personality:** Kind, mellow, humble, patient, teasing at times, easy to read

 **Pets:** None

 **Best friends:** Kyle, Dave, CJ, Mitch

 **Lover:** Claudia

 **Favorite Movie:** Pirates of the Caribbean

 **Favorite color:** Royal blue

 **Favorite Music Genres:** Country, peaceful

 **Favorite types of shows:** Mystery, action, documentaries, cooking, competitive cooking

 **Dislikes:** People/places that are too loud, spicy foods

 **Likes:** making things from scratch, animals, sports, drawing, sweets

* * *

 **CJ**

 **Name:** CJ Davis Coleman

 **Age:** 26

 **Look:** Light caramel skin, light hazel eyes, curls temple fade (hairstyle), nice fit body, tall

 **Born:** Florida

 **Career:** Dancer

 **Siblings:** Older brother, Shawn. 2 younger brothers, Bean and Darius

 **Best trait:** Never gives up

 **Personality:** Flirtatious, fun, funny, always smiling, energetic, loud, hardly ever serious, never gives up, easy going, easy to get along with

 **Pets:** none

 **Best friends:** Kyle, Jace, Dave, Mitch

 **Lover:** none

 **Favorite movie:** The New Edition Story

 **Favorite color:** Orange

 **Favorite music genres:** hip-hip, pop, rap

 **Favorite types of shows:** Action, comedy, roasting shows, crime

 **Dislikes:** Avocado's and tomato's, big animals, bugs

 **Likes:** Challenges, sports, food, dancing, writing poems

* * *

 **Alright Rocket Blasters this is the end of the Character descriptiiion! Hope y'all like the change a lil bit. I didn't feel like it was necessary to describe ALL the characters, only the main ones. And y'all.. please don't criticize me to much on the new names and stuff. It's SUPPOSE to be different and unique from other peoples fanfics, that's how I want it. If you already don't like the new change then you can either at least give it a shot, or stop reading right now. Because I won't change anything just because some don't like it, so might as well leave. I'm not trying to be mean at all but, I don't got time for that bro! Now I do expect some** **criticization** **don't get me wrong, because I understand people may not like how I write, or how my characters are and all that stuff. I do expect it, but I don't need the obvious criticization, but even then I know I'll still get it lol, but yeah. Don't judge to quickly guys.**

 **That note aside, I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it =). I don't really have a neat update schedule, warning y'all right now, I don't. But I do plan on updating as much as I can each month, which is about.. once a week..? 4 times a month..? Maybe, you never know. Cuz sometimes I'll update, then like, 3-4 days later I'll update again. But I will try to at least have a neater update schedule for you guys. I don't know yet because I'm busy! I'm working on my other story, this story, and I'm also working on ANOTHER story, that most likely won't be published until sometime in February, lol. I'm excited thouuuuugh! XD. Shout out to my friend Ash who helped me out! Thank you so much! Btw, if you want to, if you haven't already, check out Rising Stars! Alright, now I'm done rambling. Continue to the next page for the full summary and THE STORRYYY!**


	2. Chapter 1

**On The Flip Side**

 **What's gud Rocket Blasters it's ya gurl Musical back at it again with a new STORY! *dabs on story*. I was just sittin in my bed the other day, and I just started thinkin..and thinkin…AND THINKIN. Then I was like "Yo..I gotta do dis..". So then I was getting all hype and stuff! But then I started having doubts.. you know, THE USUAL. "What if I don't get reviews?!" "What if I get too much criticization!?" "What if barely any people read my story cuz it sounds boring!?" "What. If. I. FAIL." *banging head on the wall with each word*. Yeah, I went through that, but hey! It happens! So I decided to just go for it, see how it turns out. So here you have it! I promise as the story goes on it'll get more interesting and good, but don't all stories? Lol, but yeah, I have it all planned out! Thanks to the help of my friend/Idea helper/partner Ash141! Thanks boo! The full summary of this story is down below ;). Btw I will update Rising Stars soon, just been busy ya know? And, if you guys want to be notified when I update, go to the top right corner where it has a heart and says follow/fav and follow/fav the story (you can follow/fav me if you want ;) ). I'm just telling y'all this cuz I recently found out how to do that myself, and I've been on here since 2013, but no one told me how to and I had to find out myself. So I'm just helping some people out who don't know how! Anyway, I hope you stay for this story's journey *smirk* if you candle it. You think you'll survive this emotional and intense roller coaster? Show me. So now… get ready for blast off.. in 3.. 2.. 1.. BLLLAAAASST OOOFFFF!**

* * *

 **(BTW, I highly, HIGHLY, recommend you read the character description before reading this story. If you haven't, turn yo ass back around and read it. It's there for a reason. Because I am 99.9% POSITIVE that if you don't read the character description first, you will be very confused about who is who in this story. Tata!~)**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **In a world that holds cheaters, Arrogant bastards, Boujee woman, Drama, Backstabbing, Revenge, Cliché romance(not), Sex, Unexpected surprises, Rivalry, Jealousy, Anger, Heartbreak, Devastation, Fights, Losing friendships, And losing the love of your life, You would think you wouldn't run into these things right? Well, all these things = life. It happens, it's normal! But who wants to get sucked into these kinds of things? No one right? I mean- who would want to deal with a guy's crazy girlfriend even if you have no interest in the guy anyway? These kinds of things make your life a living hell.**_ _ **On The Flip Side**_ _ **, things will get better.. Right? Unfortunately, not everyone is lucky enough to avoid these things..**_

* * *

 **Rated M for a reason.**

 **I don't own nothing except the plot.**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **~On The Flip Side: Chapter 1~**

* * *

 _ **RRRIIINNNNG**_

 _Bubbles sighs in defeat as she gives up looking for her boyfriend. She's been looking for him for 30 minutes and tried calling his cell more then 5 times._

 _Clingy?_

 _Nahhhh_

 _She's just been a bit skeptical because she's noticed he's been more 'busy' lately. Bubbles understands, though. Being sophomores in college is tough and stressful, and you do become busy. But she's noticed that her high school rival, Claudia, has been spending some time with him. Seems like they've become friends in Bubbles eyes. Now, Bubbles is a friendly person, and she doesn't want to seem mean, so she never confronted Jace about how his new friendship made her feel. She thinks, just because she hates her, doesn't mean he has to hate her. But Claudia has been wanting Jace since freshman year of high school. So now, if Jace does happen to be absent or busy, she asks if he's with Claudia. Now, Bubbles is no dummy, and people misjudge her for that. Of course Bubbles has had the thought that he's cheating. She's had that thought a lot of times, when he would cancel their plans because he's 'busy'. And half of the time, he just so happens to be with Claudia. Every time she receives a text that says he is with Claudia, she can't help but feel jealousy simmer inside her. She can't help the anger, the sadness, the disappointment and confusion that she feels after reading that text at least twice a week. This has been going on for 2 months now. Those following two months, they had an argument. Jace wanted to take the next level in their relationship. Sexually. He claims that, he's waited a long time. He's been waiting since 10th grade. But Bubbles wasn't ready for that yet. She wants to wait until marriage. So they argued for quite some time, until she broke down in tears and he comforted her, apologizing for trying to rush things. Eventually they got over it, or at least she thought so. But shortly after, that's when she started noticing him and Claudia spending time together more often. But every time she would have the thought that he's cheating, she would brush it off and reassure herself. She would reassure herself that, Jace is not like that. He's patient and he loves her like he claims. He would never break her heart. Or so she thought.._

 _Bubbles sighs as she walks into her class, taking a seat all the way in back and taking out her phone to go through her notifications._

 _2 messages from Blossom. 1 from Buttercup. 3 from Diajah. And 1 from Jace, a message that he recently sent not that long ago._

 _Bubbles still can't help the slight butterflies she gets when seeing his name pop up on her phone screen, as cliché as that sounds. She quickly opens the message in hopes that he'll explain his absence._

 _ **Today 8:34 AM**_

 _ **8:34am 'Hey babe, I can't make it to class today, I'm not feeling well. Can you get the homework for me and give it to me tomorrow please?'**_

 _ **8:34am 'Yeah sure! And are you ok? Do you have a Cold? Do you need me to come over?'**_

 _ **8:35am 'No it's ok, I'm fine. I can handle myself ;).'**_

 _ **8:35am 'Lol ok, if you say so. I have work today anyway, and I have a crap load of homework :(.'**_

 _ **8:36am 'Awe bummer, well I'll talk to you later. I'm a little sleepy.'**_

 _ **8:36am 'Alright, ttyl! I love you~'**_

 _ **8:45am 'Yeah, love you too.'**_

 _Bubbles felt a pang of sadness. It didn't seem like he meant it that time._

 _She shook it off though._

 _She opened Stephanie's next._

 _ **Today 7:30 AM**_

 _ **7:30am 'Hey Mel, wanna get coffee tomorrow, I got coupons!'**_

 _ **8:40am 'Mel, I just seen Jace with Claudia this morning… Is everything alright? They seem to be getting along quite well.'**_

 _Bubbles blinks twice as she stares at the second message. She looks up and looks around._

 _Claudia isn't in class today._

 _Bubbles begins to slightly panic. Did Jace lie about actually being sleepy? Is he with her right now..? What are they doing together so early in the morning?_

 _All these thoughts were running through her head as she replies to Stephanie._

 _ **Today 8:55 AM**_

 _ **8:55am 'Hey Steph! Yeah I would love to get coffee tomorrow! And you seen Jace and Claudia? When?'**_

 _ **8:56am 'I seen them like, 15 minutes ago.'**_

 _ **8:56am 'Okay, thanks Steph. :)'**_

 _ **8:56am 'You're welcome!'**_

 _After the last message was sent, Bubbles stomach was churning. She tried ignoring it, reassuring herself more. But even that wasn't working. And she can't see him today because she has work. This situation is really bugging her._

 _She opens up Nicki's message next._

 _ **Today 7:45 AM**_

 _ **7:45am 'Hey Mel, wanna work out with me later?'**_

 _ **9:00am: Hey Nic, I'm sorry I have work today, I can't :(. Maybe tomorrow?'**_

 _ **9:05am: Yeah sure, see you tomorrow ;).**_

 _ **9:05am: Lol ok**_

 _She then opens Diajah's messages._

 _ **Today 7:10 AM**_

 _ **7:10am 'Hey Melanie, wanna get your hair done? I'll do it for free. I wanna try something new.'**_

 _ **8:40am 'Giiirl, I just seen ur man wit dat hoe. She just left my salon right now and he's over here pickin her up!**_

 _ **8:40am 'You need me to fight her again? Cuz I will snatch her up in a second. You already know.'**_

 _Bubbles smiles a bit, despite the dread that's stirring up inside her stomach._

 _ **9:10am 'Hey D. No, I don't need you to fight her. And thanks for telling me, I really appreciate it :). And sure, I would like to get my hair done, but not today because I have work**_

 _ **9:11am 'Okay, come in at 4.'**_

 _ **9:11am 'Ok.'**_

 _Bubbles lets out a shuddering breath as she thinks about the situation. It's obvious that Jace lied to her. But 'why?' is her question. He's never lied to her before. Well at least she thought he hasn't._

 _But now, not only is Bubbles hurt and confused. She's curious. She wants to go his apartment to see if Claudia is with him. But the problem is, she has work. And she can't call in and ask for someone to cover her shift. She needs the money._

 _Bubbles rubs her face and heaves another heavy sigh. This is all too much for her. Jace is her boyfriend. They've been in a relationship for 5 years. She loves him. He claims to love her. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? Is it because he didn't get what he wanted? Did he really stoop down that low to get what he wanted from another woman? Better yet, with the girl she hates?_

 _All these thoughts are running through her head as she packs up her stuff and walks out of her class, stomach turning. She has a nagging feeling that the thoughts she's been having over the past two months are true. But she doesn't believe it. She refuses to believe it. Not until she see's with her own eyes, that he is indeed, cheating. But he wouldn't stoop down that low right?_

 _But. Nowadays, when it comes to a man and sex. Sometimes, they will do anything to get it._

* * *

 _ **After school**_

 _Bubbles lets out a breath of relief as she walks to her car. She really does want to see Jace today. To see how he's doing. He claims to be sick and she wants to check on him. Despite what her friends has told her, she still cares about his well-being._

 _Bubbles has a full schedule today. Even though she really wants to see him. She can't. She has tons of homework that she might not finish before work. Then she has to go to work AND she has to close. Then get back home to finish the rest of her homework. She might not even have a decent amount of sleep._

" _Dammit!" Bubbles curses. Stuck in traffic. Now she might not even be able to do her homework. Oh well. Maybe one assignment missing won't hurt her grade by much._

 _Once she gets home, she only has 20 minutes to get to work. The sun had already started going down. Stuck in traffic for 2 hours. 2!_

 _As she's getting ready and cursing about traffic under her breathe, she gets a phone call._

' _ **Hello?'**_ _She answers breathlessly._

' _ **Hey Melanie. It's Angie, Just calling to tell you that we don't need you to come in today, it's not really busy and Ally and I can close the diner tonight!'**_

' _ **You sure?'**_

' _ **Yeah I'm sure! So just relax for today, k?'**_

' _ **Hahaha, ok! Bye!'**_

' _ **Bye!'**_

 _Bubbles ends the call with a smile. Now she can finish all her homework and still have some time to herself._

 _She stares at her lock screen for a while, then opens up her phone and stares at her home screen. The lock screen shows Jace puckering his lips, pretending to kiss someone, and the home screen shows her doing the same thing. Her eyes get a little misty as she flops on her bed and goes through her gallery. There are pictures of her, her friends, family, pets. But there's mostly pictures of her and Jace together._

 _She debated whether to call him or not. They haven't talked since this morning. She sighs, deciding not to bother him. she just does her homework to pass time._

 _When she finishes her homework, she cleans up a little bit, and watches TV. She's watching a competitive cooking show. MasterChef. Again, she debates whether to call Jace. He too, likes MasterChef just as much as she does. And they usually call each other while watching the show at their apartments, arguing over who will win. She smiles slightly at the memories of them arguing. Screaming into the phone every time the person they're rooting for wins a challenge._

 _She doesn't realize that's she's crying until she feels the slight breeze from the crack in the window wisp across her face, causing her to feel the tear streaks on her face. She quickly wipes her face and sniffles. She needs to suck it up and woman up._

 _She's made the decision to go and see her boyfriend._

 _Even if he was with Claudia, if what he said was true, and he is feeling under the weather. She's going to go see him. She's not going to let some whore take her place._

 _As she grabs her jacket and keys and walks out her door, locking it. She debates whether to text him that he's coming._

 _She does give him a call, but he doesn't answer. Must be sicker than she thought. She decides to just surprise him with some soup. She would make some herself, he loves it when she cooks for him. He says her cooking is the best. But she's too lazy. She'll just buy some._

 _As she's driving to his house, she looks around for a soup restaurant or something._

 _Ah._

 _Maria's_ _deliciosa sopa._

 _Perfect._

 _Bubbles pulls up to the restaurant and quickly walks inside, inwardly moaning at the aroma that wraps itself around her. She smiles at the cashier as she approaches and orders a medium size spicy vegetable soup. It should open up his sinuses a bit._

 _After she pays and thanks the lady, she walks back to her car and drives to Jace's house._

 _But as she's driving, she couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling that began stir inside the pit of her stomach as she approaches his apartment._

 _When she pulls up to his apartment and gets out the car, she again tried calling his phone, but it was quickly sent to voicemail._

 _Odd._

 _That must mean he's awake, then._

 _This just made her more curious_

 _But you know what they say._

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

 _She ignored the hurt and walked to his door, unlocking it. Perks of being his girlfriend._

 _As she walks in, she notices all the lights are off. Maybe that's why he didn't pick up his phone? He didn't want to be bothered?_

" _Jace?"_

 _She looks around the living room, sensing no one is down there. Then she starts walking upstairs._

 _Her heart stops and drops down to the pit of her stomach so hard, she almost pukes._

" _Oh! Jace! Fuck! Oh my god!"_

 _That voice is all too familiar._

 _Bubbles swallows the bile that rose in her throat and slowly started walking towards his room._

 _She hears the bed creaking, a lot._

 _By the time she reaches his door, she's already crying. She slowly opens the door and lets out a quiet chocked up sob, covering her mouth as she witnesses the sight._

 _There he was, Jace Boomer Jones. Fucking the girl she hates, Claudia Belviz._

 _They don't even notice that she's standing right there._

 _So she just watches quietly, not daring to make a sound. But she eventually looks away, not wanting to break her heart more then it already has._

" _Fuck. I'm close." She hears Jace groan. Each moan, each groan, each curse of pleasure, is a sharp pain right through her heart. She was so close to turning away and running. But she had to settle this, and surprise him a bit._

" _Fuck! Shit! Fuuuuck." He groans, thrusting a few more times, then it all finally comes to a stop._

 _Bubbles waits as they catch there breathe._

" _You're on birth control, right?" He asks. And that question sends more tears streaming down her face._

" _Yeah."_

" _Good, wouldn't want a baby right now. But I couldn't help not busting in your pussy." He says, and Bubbles could tell by his tone that he's smirking._

" _Shut up! Oh my god! You're so disgusting, now I have to take a shower. But when I come back, maybe round..what..8? Just use a condom this time." She says as she giggles._

 _Bubbles had enough._

" _ **You son of a bitch.**_ _"_

 _Both of them jump, Claudia letting out a scream, and Jace letting out a curse._

" _Melanie? What.. how..I thought I told you that-"_

" _You were sick? Yeah I thought so too." She snarls._

 _He quickly gets out of bed, grabbing some nearby shorts and quickly pulling them on, Bubbles watching with a hard glare the whole time._

" _Melanie, it's not what it looks li-. "_

" _I was actually concerned that you were sick."_

" _Mel, listen-. "_

" _In fact. I was so concerned, that I actually took my ass to a soup restaurant, and bought you soup. Fucking soup, Jace! Then I come here to see you fucking a whore! Better yet, the girl I hate the most!?" She seethes, angry tears running down her face._

" _Mel would you just listen to me-."_

" _What is it you have to explain Jace? You.. You cheated on me. And you stooped so fucking low to point where you fucked the girl I hate the most in this cruel world. Not only did you cheat, but you broke my heart, Jace." She whispers, the anger leaving, replaced with sadness._

 _Guilt is written all over his face as he replies._

" _I'm.. I'm sorry Bubs, please.. let's talk about this.."_

" _I don't want. To talk. About anything. You've made it pretty clear that I'm nothing to you anymore. What happened to getting married? Having kids? What ever happened to, 'I will wait for however long it takes. I want our first time to be special.' Huh? Tell me, where did that Jace go..?"_

" _I'm still me Mel! Please just give me another chance! I don't want to lose you.." He whispers, voice cracking as he reaches for her._

" _Don't! Just please, don't touch me. There's nothing you or I can do about this situation. What's done is done. Jace.. I loved you.. I really did. But it seems like, this whole thing was just a.. a lie. A sick, twisted, lie. I gave you my heart, and you threw it away like it was nothing." She hissed, glaring harshly at him._

 _Boomer stands there shocked. He's never seen her like this before, ever. And he's the one that's making her like this._

" _You say you don't want to lose me, but this proves that you honestly don't care. You lost me Jace. It's over. I never… want to see you again. Don't call me, don't text me, just don't bother me. I'm through. I actually trusted you and ignored the thoughts and pushed away the signs. Because I thought that you would never hurt me. But no.. instead, you ripped my heart straight out of my chest, and stomped all over it. This is something that is unforgivable. And something I will never forget. Goodbye, Jace." She says sadly, while turning her back and beginning to walk out._

" _Well, you made him wait so long for it. So it's really not his fault." Claudia states._

 _Bubbles whirls around, rage flashing her eyes as she stomps over to her._

" _First of all, it is his fault. He just chose the wrong decision. He lied to me. He used me. And you have the nerve to say it's not his fault? This whole situation is his fault! And yours! So don't tell me, this isn't his fault. Cuz you know damn well it is." Bubbles sneers._

" _Well she does have a point Melanie. You did make me wait a long a time. I'm a guy, I have needs. And you didn't give it me. So what'd you expect. It is kind of your fault too." He accuses, glaring at her slightly._

 _Bubbles stares at him in disbelief, then she laughs. But her laugh is humorless._

 _She explodes._

" _You can't stand here, and tell ME that this is MY fault! It's not my fault that you were so desperate to get your dick wet! What is my fault, is being naïve this whole time. Thinking that a dick like you would actually love me!" she yells, throwing the still hot cup of soup at him. It spills all over him and Claudia and they both scream in pain._

" _I hate you. Don't you ever.. EVER. Come near me again. I want nothing to do with you. Ever. Again. Fuck you. Fuck her."_

 _She then turns around and runs out the room, and out the house, letting out a few sobs._

 _Looks like some whore really did take her place._

 _Just as she runs out the door, she bumps into Diajah and Stephanie._

" _Melanie? Girl what happened?" Diajah asks as she help her up._

 _Bubbles can barely talk as she hiccups over her sobs._

" _Jace… Claudia… Cheated."_

 _Diajah stares at her in disbelief._

"… _.. Oh hell no." She mutters as she let's Bubbles go and begins walking into the apartment._

" _Diajah! What are you doing!?" Stephanie exclaims as she hugs Bubbles close._

" _I'm gonna whoop his ass! That's what's gonna happen! No one messes with my friends. NOBODY. They gone come up missin. Cuz I don't play dat."_

 _Just then, Jace comes running outside in just some sorts, his chest red from the hot soup that was spilled on him._

" _There he is!" Diajah exclaims as she marches up to him and socks him in the face._

" _Ooh boy you finna get yo ass whooped!"_

" _Ow! What the hell! This is none of your business!" He shouts, caressing his jaw.  
"It is my business if it involves my friends!" She fumes as she socks him again._

" _Hey! Leave him alone!" Claudia shouts from the window._

" _Bitch, then you come down here and stop me! Cuz I ain't stopping anytime soon!"_

 _Bubbles was just watching this all unravel right before her eyes. She couldn't help the bile that rose in her throat and threw-up in the nearby bush._

 _She felt her vision begin to blur. The yelling becoming mute. Then everything just faded into darkness.._

* * *

 _Bubbles wakes up to sound of Nicki and Stephanie arguing._

" _No Nicki! We can't just go over to his house and 'kick his ass'! That's unprofessional. Besides, this is Mel's situation. Not ours. It wouldn't be right to do these kinds of things without her consent. The least we can do right now is to just be there for her."_

" _I just… can't believe he would do something like this. It doesn't even seem like him!" Nicki exclaims._

" _Poor darling.. I could never imagine going through a pain like that.." Analiah mutters sadly._

" _I don't think I whooped his ass enough." Diajah mutters angrily._

" _You did, Diajah. Don't worry." Stephanie sighs, as she gently removes some hair off of Bubbles face._

 _Bubbles slowly opens her eyes and groans as she sits up. Holding her head._

" _What.. why are you guys here?"_

" _Mel, do you not remember what happened?" Stephanie asks._

 _The memories come rushing to Bubbles instantly. Jace. Claudia. Them sleeping together. Jace. Cheating._

 _Bubbles eyes tears up. She was hoping, praying, that this was all a nightmare. Sadly it wasn't._

 _It took Bubbles 9 months to actually get out the house, socialize, be herself. And it took her 2 ½ years to get over her grief and heartbreak._

 _She will never. Ever. Trust another man. Ever. Again._

* * *

Bubbles shakes her head from the disturbing memory. She hates it when she remembers it.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks Stephanie.

"Mel are you okay? You seem out of it today." Stephanie says, concern written on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She reassures, smiling slightly at her.

Mel and her friends are at a coffee shop, just having a good friendly chat.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I got a new job!" Steph exclaims excitingly.

"Really? That's great Steph! What is it?"

"For now, I'm just a sorter until I get promoted."

"Nice, who are you working for?"

"Kyle Lyon. Whoever that is."

"Kyle Lyon!?" Analiah shouts.

Steph jumps from her shout.

"Yeah.."

"You. Working for Kyle Lyon. How did you do it?" She asks, sipping her tea.

"I just applied and got accepted. They were hiring, and they have really good pay. So, I went for it." She explains, not really seeing why she's so excited.

"Isn't he the famous CEO of social media or something?" Nicki asks.

"Yeah, I heard of him! He's pretty fine if you ask me." Diajah admitted, sipping her lemonade.

"He sure is! He's absolutely gorgeous!" Analiah gushes.

"Is he? Well I guess it's a good thing I'm working for him then huh?" Stephanie says jokingly.

"It is! Imagine if you became his secretary." Analiah says.

"Psshh, I doubt that Liah." Steph says, rolling her eyes.

"You never know Steph, you never know." Analiah tells her, sipping more of her tea.

"Anyways! I'm going for an interview with him tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous now that I know he's famous."

"Don't be darling, I've met plenty of celebrities, they're just regular people." Analiah reassures, reapplying lipstick.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Steph says.

"When do you meet him?" She asks.

"Tomorrow."

Analiah squeals.

"Ohhh! I'll help you with your outfit! I have one that is just _perfect_ you!" She exclaims excitingly.

"I can help with your hair!" Diajah says.

"I'll do your makeup." Melanie offers with a smile.

"I'll… just sit there and watch." Nicki says, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

* * *

 **The next day**

Blossom is a nervous wreck.

She can't keep her feet still as Mel finishes her makeup.

How can she?

She's meeting a famous millionaire!

"Done!" Mel says as she steps back and allows Blossom some space.

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate your help." Blossom thanks as she stands up and walks to her body sized mirror.

She looks really nice, professional.

Her hair is in a nice curled ponytail with a high waisted pencil skirt and a white blouse with black heels.

"This look really suits you." Mel compliments.

"If I didn't already have a girlfriend, I would so go out with you." Nicky says with a wink.

Blossom laughs in response and shakes her head, grabbing her purse and keys.

"Alright guys, I'm heading out! Feel free to stay here if you want, just remember to lock the door after you all leave. Bye!" She says, walking towards the door.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Analiah says, blowing a kiss.

"Thank you!" Blossom says, walking out the door.

"And don't forget to feed ginger!" She reminds them, slamming the door shut and rushing to her car.

"Please let me not be late. God.. please no traffic.." She mumbles to herself as she fumbles with her keys.

As she's driving to the company, she can't help the jittery feeling she has. She's excited! She already got accepted, but she's still nervous. She has to have an interview with the boss himself. And she can still get fired if her doesn't like her.

'I wonder how he looks.' She thinks to herself.

When she pulls up to the company, she gasps at how big it is. She's seen pictures and stuff, but never in person. She gulps and steps out of her car, readjusting her outfit and grabbing her purse, walking inside.

She walks up to the receptionist, her hands sweating.

"Hello sweetie, how may I help you today?" She asks with a kind smile.

"Uh yes, I have an appointment with the boss?"

"Ah yes, Stephanie Stars?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alrighty, he'll be right with you, just wait over there and I'll call you when needed." She says, kindly pointing where the waiting section is.

"Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie."

Blossom takes a deep breathe and sits down, looking around. It's a really nice place. Big and spacious. Blossom takes out her phone to pass time.

A few minutes later, Blossom hears a girl running out the elevator, crying.

Blossom watches her concerned. She wonders what happened.

What if she just met the boss. Did her make her cry?

Blossom feels a bit if dread stir in her stomach.

Is he that mean?

She shakes her head and takes a deep breathe to calm her nerves. She shouldn't be working herself up like that.

"Stephanie Stars?"

Blossom walks up to the lady, a nervous smile in display.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart, he's not as bad as everyone says he is. Don't fret!" She reassures.

"O-okay."

"Okay, so what you're going to do is go to the elevator and go to the top floor. His office is the only one up there." She says.

"Thank you."

As Blossom is rising up to the 1st floor, she can't stop thinking about that girl who was crying. It's making her nervous. And something else is making her a bit more nervous too. But she doesn't know why.

When the elevator door opens, she steps out and begins walking down the hall, clutching her purse strap harder.

There it is.

His door.

Blossom knocks, waiting for a response.

"Come in." A deep voice says.

For some weird reason, that voice sends a shiver running down her spine. She feels like she's heard that voice before..

As she walks in she see's him writing something down.

"Take a seat." He orders.

Blossom quickly does as he says and sits down in the chair in front of him.

She waits patiently as he continues writing. Blossom was starting to feel like he forgot she was in the room. The quiet atmosphere made her more jittery and nervous.

"Alright, Stephanie Stars?"

"Yes sir." She replies quickly.

"Alright, tell me why I should hire you officially."

"Well I'm smart, I can handle problems pretty well, I know how to sort, I know how to keep a neat office, I don't start feuds with other co-workers, I know how to use a coffee machine-."

"Alright, Miss. Stars, you are…"

Blossom looks up, wondering why he stopped mid-sentence.

She gasps and shoots straight up out her chair, glaring daggers at him.

"You!" They both say at the same time, disgust laced in both of their tones.

They're both glaring hard at each other, never breaking eye contact.

Blossom can't believe it.

Why her?

* * *

 **Aaaannnddd that's a wrap Rocket Blasters! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! And I hope you all stay for this story's journey! Rockets, please help me get this Rocket to the moon! That's our mission! Or even better, the sun! Guys, please help this Rocket get there, I know we can do it! Here's ways you can help, R &R (Read and review), Favorite and follow! You don't have to if you don't want to, but it'll help this Rocket get to it's destination! Alrighty, that's all! Please please please, don't forget to review! I love hearing your opinions and reactions, even if it's bad, it makes me happy! Okay! Musical Rhythm, out!**


End file.
